Cold Heart Beats
by xxWolfPackO7xx
Summary: When Scott goes out of town, and Allison needs a shoulder to lean on, will Jackson be the one to sweep her off her feet? Will Allison make Jackson's depression over Lydia fade? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this takes place after Season 1 finale. Peters dead, Lydia's still in the hospital, Derek's alpha. Scott is out of town. Read summary :) R&R xox.**

* * *

><p>Jackson Whittemore stood on the edge of his lawn, his hands deep inside the pockets of his black leather jacket. He sucked in a breath of fresh air, before finally returning inside his nice cozy house. Everything felt weird, and off centered. Now that Lydia was in the hospital, Derek was somehow after Jackson, and Allison and Scott were all 'lovie-dovie' in her bed, Beacon Hills just wasn't the same, especially to Jackson. Stiles was the only person who seemed to stay the same. Jackson took a seat at the bottom of his staircase, interlaced his fingers together, and threw his head in his lap. Thoughts were processing and making the teen go insane. He couldn't sleep right, or even sleep at all. The night Jackson went to the Hale house was probably the last time Jackson had seen the Alpha.<p>

Jackson chewed nervously on his lip and looked at his phone. A '_New Text' _message popped up on his screen, as he slid his shaky finger across it. Before even looking at the message, Jackson ran up the wooden stairs, and jumped onto his bed, sinking his face into his pillow. He couldn't even touch his phone, not now anyways.

"Hey." A familiar voice said at Jackson's doorway. He didn't even hear his door open, which was odd.

Without turning over to see who the girl was, Jackson mumbled into his pillow, "Who is it?" It was bruff, but the girl could make out every word clearly.

Jackson could feel his bed shake, like someone sat down at the corner, facing him. A hand rested on his thigh, sending chills up his spine. "Allison."

Allison? Why was she here, in Jackson's room? On his bed? The blonde rolled onto his back, and propped himself up so he could face the brunette. "What are you doing here?" He tried to be polite, but everything Jackson said, seemed to make him even more of an ass.

"I-I just thought you could use some company. I'm sorry about Lydia." She said, resting her hands in her lap. Allison was sweet, and a caring girl. She loved to make people happy, but Jackson didn't get why. Why was she so nice to him?

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, gently cocking his head at Allison's statement. "Um… You didn't have to. I mean… You know, I'll get over it." Jackson mentally punched himself in the gut.

Allison sucked in her bottom lip and released it slowly, dropping her head to look into her lap. "I-I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She stated, forming a small smile on her face.

Jackson contemplated on whether or not he wanted to express his real feelings at the moment. One part of him told him to tell Allison everything. Another part, it told him to just drop everything and have a casual conversation with the girl. He didn't know which one to choose, so he then let his instincts tell him what to do. "Well, thanks. It really means a lot." He softly chuckled, swinging his legs of the bed, and sitting right next to Allison.

She moved her chocolate brown gaze over to Jackson, and studied his looks a little more. He was cute, she had to admit. A part of Allison wanted to kiss him a couple of weeks ago, when he was being caring and wanted to get to know Allison better. When Scott and Allison broke up, Jackson was there to comfort her. To be honest, Allison loved to see that side of Jackson. It was a side that nobody has probably ever seen before. Jackson wasn't so much of an ass, he had a lot to get through in his life. Loosing everything he had before, it was hard on him. Jackson took all his anger out on Scott, he hated him. Deep down inside, Allison knew that Jackson wasn't a bad guy. She finally spoke, her voice nice and calming, "Scott's out of town, Lydia's in the hospital. I kind of need a friend to hang with. Are you in the mood?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

Jackson nodded his head slowly, as he could feel the corners of his lips start to form into a smile. "Yeah… Yeah that sounds great." He admitted, getting of his bed, and heading towards his bedroom door. Allison really wanted to hang out with him? It was a lot to take in, since that was his enemies girlfriend.

Allison pushed herself off of Jackson's bed, and walked right next to him, fixing the pieces of messed up hair that sat on Jackson's head. She knew that Jackson liked his hair perfect, it was one thing Allison liked about him, he loved to be perfect. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she kind of did feel something with Jackson. "Sorry, it was bugging me." She giggled, giving Jackson a wink before running down the stairs. "I say that we go to the park, or the stream just a few streets down."

He adjusted the black leather jacket that lay on his body, and ran down the stairs after Allison. "The stream sounds fine." Jackson smiled brightly, running his fingers across the cold door knob before opening it.

Allison stuck her hands inside her own brown leather jacket, and nodded her head. The stream was a good idea. The last time Allison recalled going down to the stream, was when Scott took her there just a couple of weeks ago – Before she found out he was wolf; before her dad forbidden Allison to see him. She thought it was best to keep that on the down low, just until she figures everything out. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she watched Jackson shut the door, offering him a smile as he walked beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave what you think in a comment, and don't forget to rate! Love you all 3 xox.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you doing this? You know, acting like you care?" Jackson spoke up, looking into Allison's chocolate brown eyes before quickly looking away.

"Jackson, I do care. You don't think that after that talk we had a couple of weeks ago, I don't care about you? You're crazy." Her tone changed, as did the look on her face. She now wore a concerned look. Allison knew what was really wrong with Jackson, she always did.

He then shook his head, rubbing a hand through his short blonde hair. "Well, you don't have to. I mean, I have been a complete ass to you and Scott these past couple of years now." Jackson coughed, clearing his throat out. He had never talked to anyone about his feelings, even his own mother; well adoptive mother to be exact. He wanted to open up to people, but could never find the nerves to do so. Jackson has tried numerous of times to sit down and talk to his parents, about his _real _parents; _biological _parents.

Allison shifted her eyes to look at Jackson, pursing her lips together. She knew everything about Jackson, thing was, he didn't know it yet. Allison swallowed hard, stopping in her tracks. "Jackson, look at me." She began, placing her hand to rest on his bicep. "You have a reason to be the way you are, to act the way you do. Stop apologizing, because you don't have to Jackson. Not to me, not to Scott, not to anyone. People should be apologizing to you." She pursed her lips covered in nude lip gloss together, before slowly moving her hand away from his arm. "Okay?"

"Alright, thanks." Jackson spoke softly, shifting his gaze on Allison.

"Oh, don't thank me. It's what I do. I guess you can call me Dr. Argent." She grabbed his arm to lead him on, giggling at her comment.

Jackson softly chuckled, being pulled along. "Are you serious, Dr. Argent?" He raised his eyebrows, still laughing at her comment.

"Shut up, you're an ass." She giggled again, playfully punching his arm.

He then playfully rolled his eyes, covering his arm as she punched him. "Ouch, I think I need to go see a doctor. Hey, do you think Dr. Argent would be in?" He laughed, shoving Allison slightly.

"You know what, make fun of me again. I'll show you one of these." She giggled, pulling her fist up towards his face.

Jackson covered his face, chuckling as Allison brought her fist up towards his face. "Oh no, I'm terrified. Scare me one more time and I'll do this." He quickly picked her up by her legs, swinging her over his back before she even had time to respond. She giggled, trying to squirm out of his arms, as he twirled her around.

Allison's hair was completely in her face as Jackson was twirling her around. "Jackson, put me down!" She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

He then gave her one more twirl, setting her down in the nearest yard which was luckily covered in grass. They both fell down, Allison stumbling on top of Jackson. "Allison… You're knee… Ouch." He tried to say, but it came out as more of a whisper.

She gasped as she noticed her knee was pressing into his groin, quickly moving it away. "I am so sorry." She giggled, tucking her chocolate brown hair behind her ears.

Jackson bit his lip, titling his head back, the pain decreasing. "It's fine, total accident." He coughed, opening his eyes to face the beautiful bright baby blue sky. There were a couple of clouds out; clouds that looked like fluffy white pillows. As Jackson slowly released his lip, he moved his icy blue eyes over towards Allison, who was still resting on top of Jackson.

Not moving from where she was laying, Allison chuckled, dropping her head to rest on his chest. She took in a deep breath, taking in a good whiff of Jackson's cologne. Her nose rested on his light blue button up shirt, which was layered under his black leather jacket. "Yeah right, I totally did that on purpose." Allison joked, bringing her eyes back to meet Jackson's.

He then rolled his eyes slightly, moving his hands to rest underneath the back of his neck. "I'm sure you did. You're an ass." He chuckled, adjusting Allison's weight on his body.

Allison squinted her eyes, bringing her hand up to playfully smack him on his cheek. "Just shut up Whittemore, stop talking. " She giggled, biting her lip slightly.

"Make me, Argent." He challenged, shoving his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he raised his eyebrows.

"Make me, Argent." Allison mocked him, changing her voice to be a bit deeper.

Jackson wrapped his leg around Allison's, flipping her over to where she lay underneath him. "I'm sorry, but did you just mock me?" He chuckled, his icy blue eyes tracing the figure of her face.

"I think I just did." She bit her lip slightly, looking up at the cute teen that was spread on-top of her.

A few awkward seconds passed as the two eyed each other, every once in a while looking at the cars that drove by on the deserted street. The streets were always empty in Beacon Hills, unless you're by a school or a mall, then you get stuck in a traffic jam. Jackson bit his lip slightly, looking back towards Allison.

"You have a piece of grass right here." Jackson poked her cheek, wiping the dead piece of grass off. "Better." He softly chuckled.

Instead of speaking, Allison opened her mouth slightly, taking in a deep breath. She then moved a free hand up towards Jackson's face, resting it underneath his chin. He scrunched his forehead, not sure as to what she was doing. Allison smiled warmly, pulling his chin close towards her face, pressing her lips firmly against his. Jackson took a deep breath against her lips, not to sure what to do. Allison soon pulled her lips away from Jackson's, eyeing him. "I'm… Sorry." She said, scrunching her forehead as she started to squirm out of Jackson's hold.

As his hold on Allison got tighter, she stopped squirming, causing her to meet Jackson's eyes again. He brought his hands to rest by both sides of her head, lowering his neck down. "It's fine, I kind of liked it." Jackson mumbled against her lips, locking them together again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for viewing guys! Please, tell me what you guys think! :')**


End file.
